Many women today wear a typical bra known as an underwire bra, to support and shape the bust. The bra includes two cups adapted to support the breasts. Commonly used methods to form each cup include combining fabric shapes together or moulding a cup shape at high temperature in pre set die cast shapes.
However, fabric shaping or moulding alone can be insufficient to hold the shape of the bra cup, thereby requiring additional controlling elements or support structures to be used, typically in the form of rigid or nearly rigid metal underwires that are inserted into a channel at the lower edge of each bra cup as indicated in FIG. 1. A typical underwire bra cup 1, as depicted in FIG. 1, is made from various layers of foam and fabric 11, which are held together before moulding with resins and glue. A fabric casing or tube 12 including a channel is sewn or glued to the lower edge 13 of a surface 14 of the cup 1 to house the underwire 15. The underwire 15 is inserted through one end of the channel.
The underwire prevents the cups from flattening out when the bra is stretched around the body. The underwire also assists in determining projection and volumetric distribution of the breast in the bra cup. The underwire can position the breast relative to the wearer's torso and contributes to the support and fit provided by the bra cup.
The underwire is generally configured in a flat U-shape and is commonly made from steel. The underwire may unintentionally be bent out of shape, however. This can occur during washing, especially in washing machines, in storage if the bra is poorly confined in a small space, and through wearing as the bra ages and metal fatigue sets in. Once a bra wire becomes bent out of shape or broken the bra is effectively unwearable.
A further disadvantage associated with underwire bras is that the underwire has a tendency to work its way out of the casing channel. This can happen during washing, especially in washing machines, and also during normal wearing over time. Once the underwire is lost from its casing channel the bra is effectively unwearable.
A further disadvantage associated with underwire bras is that, after prolonged wear, underwire can cause pressure and pain to the wearer, particularly at the ends of the underwire. For example, significant pain can be experienced by the wearer due to pressure exerted against the body by a lateral end of the underwire, the pain being associated with the wearer's upper rib cage area.
Research indicates that many women who wear bras do not like the idea of metal being used in an intimate product that sits in close contact with the body including the breasts. There are also opinions that the metal underwire is uncomfortable and unhealthy if worn in close proximity to the body. Women's breasts are the topic of many health debates and awareness of disease prevention has never been more apparent. While opinion is subjective, perception is a very strong indicator of women's preferences in, relation to a bra's fit, functionality, desirability and comfort.
The present disclosure may substantially overcome or at least ameliorate one or more of the above disadvantages, or provide a useful alternative.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.